Necesidad
by Yossh
Summary: La vida está llena de placeres y uno de ellos es el sexo, pero ¿qué hay que hacer para sentir todas lar reacciones y sensaciones que es el estar con otra persona (en cuestiones carnales) si no se tiene pareja o estas insatisfecha con ésta?... Lo más lógico, utilizar un consolador. Reto para el foro ¡Siéntate! de InuYasha Retos a Pedidos.


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (Aunque eso ya lo sabemos) Yo solo los tome prestados por diversión y en respuesta al reto pedido por Fifiabbs u/1985640/fifiabbs

En el foro ¡SIÉNTATE! forum/SI%C3%89NTATE/84265/

Sin fines de lucro.

Ahora, aclarado esto, que disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

Necesidad.

El aire soplaba. Las partículas gaseosas viajaban por todos lados, algunas lograron escabullirse por los micro orificios que tenía la cortina de la casa de Kaede, sin importarles ser inhaladas solamente por InuYasha y Miroku, quienes las expulsaban en forma de Dióxido de Carbono sin remordimiento puesto que la vegetación lo absorbía por la noche gracias a su innato procedimiento (único en su especie) que lograba realizar con ayuda de los rayos solares.

Era demasiado interesante el tema de la fotosíntesis, que sólo Kagome lograba comprender entre su grupo de amigos, pero no se comparaba con el objeto de forma extraña que encontraron debajo de uno de los muebles de la casa, donde (después de tres años de la derrota de su fiel enemigo y de incomparable ambición Naraku) se hospedaban con sus respectivas familias y el pequeño zorro-demonio.

El objeto presumía 18 centímetros de largo hecho de madera laqueada, brillante y reluciente. Se sincronizaba con 3 centímetros de ancho y, en la base, se contemplaba dos pequeños círculos del mismo material. Quienes le daban un perfecto equilibrio; sin duda hacían al artefacto una hermosa obra de arte, pulido por el mejor escultor de la época. Sin embargo sus críticos −ignorantes hasta el momento− no entendían su objetivo existencial.

InuYasha sostenía al objeto de procedencia desconocida en sus manos. Lo apreciaba de una y mil maneras, de diversos ángulos, y distancias: lo alejaba y lo acercaba, no se perdía de ningún detalle del cuerpo laqueado. Y, en una de esas inspecciones, el hanyou lo olisqueo utilizando el desarrollado sentido del olfato. Aunque, su nariz hizo movimientos cómicos para lograr hacer hablar a la madera, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta o siquiera olor que diera alguna pista.

Su decepción logró achicarle los ojos y sin pensarlo alejo el objeto para verlo mejor.

Se veía grande, poderoso y potente. Si bien el sentimiento que les transmita a InuYasha y Miroku era algo como familiaridad. Puesto que sentían que ya habían visto la silueta en algún lugar, pero ¿dónde? ¿En qué parte la vieron? En las dos mentes se presentaba la misma cuestión.

InuYasha, cansado de buscar respuestas invisibles, dejó caer el brazo y, por consecuencia, la madera quedó en un costado cerca de la cadera −más específico el lado derecho−. Myoku estaba en frente del hanyou observando al objeto, fue en ese momento en el que el cerebro del monje trabajo mil por hora. Encontrando la respuesta en aquella imagen que se plasmó ante él. Ahora ya sabía que era el objeto orgánico, quién apuntaba firmemente hacia él. Pese a esto más preguntas atacaron su cabeza, tales eran las siguientes: ¿Para qué quieren "eso"? ¡No! Sabía perfectamente la función que realizaba, pero ¿De quién era? ¿Por qué estaba en donde lo encontraron? Entonces, sí estaba en la casa de Kaede pertenecía a... Kagome... ¿A caso su amiga era la dueña de aquello? ¿No era suficiente InuYasha?... O peor la cosa. ¡Sango! ¿Su Sanguito utilizaba…? ¡¿Un vil pedazo de madera era su mejor reemplazo de él?! ¡Eso no lo podía aceptar! ¿Cómo era posible?

El medio demonio observó distintos colores en el rostro del houshi. Primero fue un rosa en las mejillas, InuYasha aseguraba que la razón para ese color eran las cosas pervertidas que pensaba, pero después descarto la idea, porque el carmesí se palideció hasta llegar al blanco; en seguida las facciones se tensaron casi por completo.

El peli plateado estuvo a punto de tocarle el hombro para ofrecer apoyo moral, no obstante, lo interrumpió en el proceso con sólo cinco palabras. −InuYasha, mejor suelta esa cosa.

La oración que le dio Miroku lo sorprendió pues fue el mismo monje quién le sugirió recoger a la figura de madera.

− ¿Por qué?

− ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta a que se parece?

− No ¿tú sí?

− No soy un experto en el tema, pero me doy una idea.

− Y... ¿Qué es?

−... ¿Cómo explicarlo?... −Dio una breve pausa para pensar en lo que comenzaría a decir. − Supongo que has intimado con Kagome-sama, eso espero, no me importa pero serías un completo idiota en no haberlo hecho, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viven jun...tos. −Dijo con un tono más bajo las últimas palabras ya que la mirada que le estaba regalando su oyente causó el efecto necesario para que dejara de criticar el escaso interés que (según él) el hanyou tenía con la miko. −... Regresando al tema, hay una parte de nuestra anatomía que "despierta" con ciertos estímulos o sí se tiene un contacto "profundo" con una mujer.

−Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé−La mayoría de su sangre viajó a sus mejillas por tal confesión, aunque para Miroku no fue suficiente excusa.

− Por un momento creí que tenía que recurrir a las flores y abejas –Expreso aliviado.

− Eso déjalo para tus hijos.

Un escalofrió recorrió por unas milésimas de segundo el cuerpo del humano por las anteriores palabras. − Co-continuo. Eso… −Apuntó al inofensivo objeto laqueado con el dedo índice −, es "esto" −Señaló la parte donde se unen las piernas con el dorso.

− ¿Esto? −Repitió lo que no le quedado claro y para confirmarlo se rasco la cabeza por la mala explicación.

InuYasha llevó al objeto hacia arriba para verlo, de nuevo, cara a cara. Me atrevería a decir que las expresiones del hanyou interrogaban con demasiado interés a la madera que esta hablaría en cualquier momento. Lo bajo y lo alejo haciendo una ilusión, que sin duda, si la vieran los hijos de Miroku, sería una imagen horrorosa, pues la traviesa figura geométrica se pegaba en el centro de la cadera del houshi, sin siquiera tocar el cuerpo. Ahora todas las respuestas que tenía que reclamarle a la madera laqueada estaban resueltas.

Esa rigidez, tan firme y socarrona, solamente la había visto unas cuantas veces en su propio cuerpo: cuando Kagome se mostraba muy cariñosa y entusiasta con él.

Sí. Damas y caballeros; seres humanos, hanyous y youkais. InuYasha sostenía en manos una excelente imitación de la parte masculina más importante para la humanidad −Es un...un…− Su mirada viajó involuntaria hacia su entrepierna− ¡¿Para qué diablos quieren "esto"?! − Exclamo apuntando a la figura tirada en el piso, porque cuando todo le quedado claro lo soltó como sí lo estuviera quemando.

− Si se parece a "esto" ¿tú para que crees que sirva? ¡Es una infame sustitución de nosotros!

− Un reemplazo...

−Reemplazo, sustitución, como lo quiera llamar, pero el punto aquí es si le pertenece a Kagome o a Sango.

− Ka-Kagome− Tratando de ocultar el temor de que su pareja fuera la dueña del objeto carraspeó−. Pero ¿por qué crees que es de Kagome?

− ¡Espera! Yo nunca dije que era de Kagome-sama, sin embargo... podría ser.

− Y ¿Por qué no de Sango?

− Porque... Porque es más posible que sea de ella. Ya-ya sabes, en su mundo piensan diferente−Soltó aquella escueta justificación para que su amigo no se sintiera ofendido, no obstante InuYasha ya se estaba sobando el golpe−. Pero no te preocupes que debe de tener sus razones. A lo mejor, ella quiera probar algo distinto.

−... ¿Tú-tú crees? − Su voz tembló por unos instantes para después poder controlar sus sentimientos y así no quedar en su latente preocupación. Tenía las esperanzas puestas en Kami-Sama y en cualquier demonio para que su mujer no fuera la responsable de tal aparato −Claro. Hablando se entienden las cosas.

−Como si fuera tan fácil.

− Pues... Utiliza las palabras correctas y el tono de voz correcto.

− Keh!

−Vamos. Mírala a los ojos. Tómala de los hombros y suéltalo. −Espetó dando descripción gráfica y 'hablando de bulto'. Empero, su actuación fue interrumpida abruptamente por la entrada de la dueña de la casa, quién los miraba de una manera extraña.

Tal vez la vieja miko sabía el funcionamiento del pedazo de madera fina, pues, lo recogió sigilosamente retirando el polvo que, por envidioso, se pegó tratando de opacar la perfección sublime que solo él poseía.

Por consiguiente, InuYasha y Miroku la observaron confundidos.

−Ustedes ¿por qué sacaron esto de donde estaba? Hay niños en la casa y no lo pueden andar sacando así como así− Quería utilizar un tono de voz que demostrará enfado, sin embargo la vergüenza pudo más y aquellas palabras salieron sumisas.

− ¿U-usted sabe de quién es? −Pregunto Miroku, soltando de los hombros a InuYasha.

−... Claro− Al terminar de hablar camino apresurada hasta uno de los muebles más grande y resguardo al objeto que protagonizó indirectamente la plática de los dos hombres−. Es... Es... Es mío− Término confesando el secreto más profundo que había guardado recelosamente en el fondo de su ser y, al mismo tiempo, sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima en susurros. Lo dijo casi de la misma manera como sí un adolescente hubiese aceptado ver pornografía delante de sus padres. Bueno, aunque el asunto es casi el mismo.

− ¡¿Qué?! – Hablaron al mismo tiempo InuYasha y Miroku, por no evidenciar el grito desgarrador que salió de las cuerdas vocales.

Kaede se esperaba aquella reacción, pero no creyó que los malagradecidos se comportaran de tal manera. Si InuYasha tenía por pareja a una jovencita adelantada por más de quinientos años, como era posible que él fuera de "mente cerrada". Y Miroku, tan pervertido que es; acaso ¿No podían comprender a una joven mujer en este aspecto? No, al parecer no.

− Una también tiene sus necesidades− Contesto indignada saliendo del lugar.

Los protagonistas de esta historia no cabían en la sorpresa. El houshi parpadeo un par de veces, los vellos de todo su cuerpo sufrieron un escalofrió, ¿Por qué? Bueno era poca la reacción que el aura de InuYasha podía causar.

Todo hombre tiene instintos de protección y los de Miroku estaban ultra sensible. Se suponía que, a semejante aura de batalla, un ser humano (sin poderes bestiales) debía salir huyendo. Sin embargo lo que hizo fue voltear hacia InuYasha, quién lo veía de una manera psicópata.

− ¡MIROKU DE MIERDA, ME HICISTE CREER QUE ESA COSA ERA DE KAGOME!

En lo lejos, los aullidos de unos cuántos lobos acompañaban el ruido que produjo el Kaze no kizu de InuYasha.

* * *

Primero que nada, la idea le pertenece a la escritora Fifiabbs y quiero decir que fue un placer el haber tomado su reto.

Espero que con este one-shot hayan sacado una que otra sonrisilla, como yo lo hice al escribirlo y reeditarlo ;)

Se preguntarán ¿Acaso existían consoladores en la época de Sengoku Jidai? Pues les informo que SÍ.

Tuve que investigar sobre este rollo de los consoladores y, si mal no recuerdo, existen desde 27 000 a.C. Eran de piedra, por supuesto, y los utilizaban para las ceremonias de fertilidad. Tomo el uzo que le demos en la actualidad en el tiempo de los egipcios y estaban hechos de piedra, madera o cuero. (O.o) (Imagínense usar uno de esos en estos momentos. ¡No se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemiga! xD)

Dejando de lado mis comentarios, quisiera destacar que en el fic se muestra que los personajes principales (InuYasha y Miroku) solo lo ven como una vil sustitución de sus "amiguitos" por su carácter (y sobre todo por lo orgullosos que son).

¡Ah! Se me pasaba, el termino "hablar de bulto" significa 'gesticular en exceso al hablar' (moviendo las manos y demás) no sé si solo se utilice en mi país este termino o lo conozca con diferente nombre, pero a mi me pasa muy a menudow

En opinión personal, este fic es toda una "jalada" (esto si no se los voy a explica, que tal si me matan xD) Ustedes díganme qué les pareció.

Por mi parte eso todo y que la pasen muy bien. Gracias por llegar hasta acá :3

Nos leemos pronto. 3


End file.
